dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Where Once We Walked
} |name = Where Once We Walked |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Where Once We Walked Quest Image.png |px = 270x360px |location = Frostback Basin |start = Inquisitor Ameridan |end = |rewards = |previous = Ameridan's End |next = |qcat = side |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition - Jaws of Hakkon |see also = }} Where Once We Walked is a side quest in the Jaws of Hakkon DLC for Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition * Acquired after defeating Gurd Harofsen and speaking to the ancient Inquisitor Ameridan, who offers to take an object that holds his memories. Walkthrough Go to each quest marker and interact with the flying green ball to trigger the memory. It may be easier to interact by pausing the game as the ball gets near rather than trying to swat at it while it is moving. * Recapture the memory along the beach. :I dislike being so far from home. Halamshiral needs me. The darkspawn have grown stronger. Some of my brothers would let those creatures destroy Orlais. They think Drakon no better than the Imperium. But if we do not stand with the humans against the darkspawn, we might lose everything we have gained. I will fight this Avvar-dragon for you, Drakon... and then we shall drive back the darkspawn together. :First additional comment: :Cassandra: But he died here... and the elves ignored the Second Blight as it spread across Orlais. So began the animosity that led to the destruction of the Dales. :Dorian: If the elves had helped Orlais during the Second Blight, Orlais might not have turned on them later. :Vivienne: If the elves had not ignored the Second Blight, relations with Orlais might never have soured. Orlais and the Dales might never have gone to war. :Solas: But he never returned... and the elves of the Dales ignored the Second Blight. Less than one hundred years later, that hostility turned to war and the elves lost their homeland again. :Second additional comment: :Blackwall: The Jaws of Hakkon failed to destroy the lowlands, but their dragon ''did ''lead to the end of the elves. :Iron Bull: So the ancient Hakkonite asshole didn't destroy the lowlands like they wanted, but they did get the elves. :Varric: (Grunts.)'' Looks like the Jaws of Hakkon indirectly destroyed the Dales.'' :Sera: Pride-cookies. Frigging again. * Recapture the memory at the Tevinter cavern. :If I must go to the end of Thedas itself for Drakon, I am at least glad to have friends at my side. Telana and Haron have been arguing about Haron using the lyrium to fight demons. Some things never change. Orinna has a new alchemical trick she wants to try. Like pitch or tar, but stronger. A recipe straight from Orzammar. They argue, fuss, and mock each other mercilessly... and I would be lost without them. :Additional comments: :Dorian: Yes, what's that like? :Solas: The more things change... :Cassandra: A dwarf getting on someone's nerves... I can't imagine. :Varric: This Orinna sounds like good people. :Sera: Different and spitting, but still ''trying. Learn those lessons, now-people.'' :Vivienne: Every age has those destined for greatness, it seems. :Iron Bull: Sounds like the old Inquisitor could've used someone bigger up front. :Blackwall: Let us hope we fare better than they did. :Cole: They were happy. Then dead, but this is still here. * Recapture the memory at the Tevinter ruin. :We have a plan. Haron and Orinna will lead the Avvar elsewhere, so Telana and I can deal with the dragon. My spirit companion believes we can seal the dragon away, even if we cannot kill it. It is less clear whether I can do so without sealing myself in as well... but I have little choice. This beast will wreak devastation across Orlais unless we stop it now. :First additional comment: :Cassandra: No one ever knew. Their heroism was lost to history. :Dorian: He saved all of Orlais from the Avvar, and no one ever knew. :Vivienne: What extraordinary courage. A pity history forgot them. :Varric: It's a damn fine story. Shame nobody found it 'til now. :Second additional comment: :Solas: He did not do it for recognition. He did it because it was necessary. :Blackwall: Heroism shouldn't be about fame. It's about doing what's needed, no matter the cost. :Cole: It doesn't matter that no one remembers. What matters is that they helped. :Sera: People''-people don't do things so you know them. Good on him.'' * Recapture the memory at the shrine. :I prepare now for my final battle against this dragon of the Avvar. All is in place. I offer thanks to Ghilan'nain, Halla-Mother, and to Andraste, Maker-Bride. As you were raised up from mortal men to stand with our Creators, our Makers, so raise me up now to defend this world. :First additional comment: :Sera: Ohhhh, he's one of those. Elfy-elves don't like that these days. Or anything. :Cassandra: Inquisitor Ameridan, who helped bring the Inquisition into the Chantry, built a shrine for the Maker and the elven gods. :Vivienne: He prayed to both Andraste and the elven gods? What a quaint idea. :Blackwall: The Inquisitor honored both the Maker and the elven gods. :Iron Bull: He made a shrine for the human gods and the elven ones. You don't see that much these days. :Second additional comment: :Cole: "They're not so different, Drakon. Just another pair of boots to walk the same road." He doesn't see, wants it simple, but I can help him get there. There's room for both. :Varric: Belief is a funny thing. An elven Inquisitor must have had a careful path to walk. ''the Inquisitor is an elf: Still does, I suppose.'' :Dorian: You had something similar in ancient Tevinter. People kept the holidays but renamed them for the Maker. So instead of celebrating Andoralis at the start of summer, you have Summerday, and it's about the Maker. :Solas: It's a rare mind that has room to honor both beliefs equally. * Recapture the memory on the island. :Telana, my love. I should not have asked you to come with me, though I know you would not have stayed behind. You are a Dreamer, and this dragon the Avvar have tamed carries a demon inside it. I can see how its presence hurts you. You should be at Halamshiral, reminding our people of our alliance with Drakon. Not here, risking death again with me. Still, in the old tongue, your name, Telanadas, means "nothing is inevitable." I will remember your name and hope. :First additional comment: :Solas: Ameridan was correct. The presence of such a powerful spirit would have caused a Dreamer like Telana immeasurable pain. :Dorian: A Dreamer like Telana would have been sensitive to demons. This spirit of Hakkon would have caused her a great deal of pain. :Vivienne: Dreamers are said to be sensitive to the presence of demons. I imagine this Hakkon demon caused Telana significant pain. :Cassandra: Dreamers are said to be sensitive to demons. A creature like Hakkon would have caused Telana terrible pain. :Second additional comment: :Iron Bull: More pain than watching her husband and all her fighting buddies get killed? :Varric: No more pain than watching everyone she loves die, I imagine. :Cole: Too bright, blinding, breaking, broken. "Get to safety. I will seal us both away. It's not forever. Come back with aid." But her leg was broken. She could only lie down and try to see him one last time. :Sera: It hurt the Inquisitor too. You can tell because he took so long to say "she died." Rewards Collecting each memory yields +5 to one attribute: * Constitution * Strength * Willpower * Cunning * Dexterity Completing the quest yields: * 1,316 XP * 150 Influence Category:Jaws of Hakkon quests